Undeniable
by Angelic Reirei
Summary: Wierdly enough Love has a way with getting to our nerves. Being chased by fan girls is NO exeption. I guess the only thing to do now is....RUN! NejiTen
1. Princesses Fan Girls RUN!

_**Reirei: I always wanted to make this kind of fic now I have yay!! Arigatou minna-san! **_

_**Disclaimer: …..I do no own Naruto… If I did the whole story would be focused on Tenten**_

-Start-

-Neji's P-o-V-

"Oji-sama…" A maid called me as she silently knocked on my door.

"Hn." I said signaling that she should enter.

" His Majesty is asking for you." His Majesty huh? What does my uncle want at a time like this?

I went silently to my uncle's chambers and knocked at his door, letting him know that I –his nephew- has arrived. The door creaked as two of his guards opened the gold doors to reveal the majestic King of Japan. I stepped forth bowing, to show respect and my worth to my uncle, Hiashi.

He went on talking about my "princely" duties to the throne and that people have to make sacrifices. I know my duties already and he had talked to me about this before. However this time is quite different.

" I WHAT??" I yelled losing my cool for once in my lifetime.

" Yes…I'm sorry, but you have to it's only proper." My uncle explained to me.

" But why do I have to marry her? She's…weak and not…"

"Not what?"

"Not…the girl I'm looking for…" I whispered as I left through the doors leading to the main hallway.

A few years ago during my fourteenth birthday I was promised to marry a princess from China, but, sadly, a great tragedy happened. For some mysterious reason the whole kingdom was destroyed and the royal family was killed. So now our astronomers and scholars have predicted that the same thing will happen to our kingdom. My uncle, that took over the kingdom when my father Hizashi, the rightful king, had died protecting the secret of out family's kekkai genkai, wanted me to marry a distant princess, other than the one from China, that was supposed to make an alliance with our kingdom to potect it from being destroyed. Sure this alliance would help everybody , sure my uncle wanted it, but…I don't love her.

I went outside the castle grounds ( wearing a dark robe that went up to the ground of course for fear of fan girls) to search for a place to think, away from the royals and everybody else. Sadly for me, my disguise only held up for about 20 seconds when a rabid fan girl noticed and shouted.

"LOOOOOOOOK! NEEEEEJIIII-CHAAAAAN!!"

And there's the signal. RUN.

_**Reirei: I'm sorry this was so short but I promise the next chapter will be here soon and longer. Please forgive me!! Onegaishimasu!**_

**_oh and please REVIEW!! I really need to now you guy's opinion on this story whether I should keep going or stop. this is really important!_**


	2. Tenten's encounter: First Meeting

-Start-

-Start-

-Tenten's P-o-V-

"Thanks a lot, Oji-san!"

"No problem, Come back anytime!" the old man told me as I left with my brand new weapons. I didn't by a lot…I just brought shuriken, 24 Kunais , 5 sets of Katanas, and 5 scimitars…that's it. ..oh no wait. and about 37 more fuuma shurikens. Yep, not a lot.

As I walked through the crowded streets of the kingdom of Konoha I was stopped by a huge line of girls. I was bored enough and curious enough, so I waited just to see what they all lined up for.

Waiting is such a drag, I'm starting to think that I'm just waiting here for nothing. Sigh, I'm so…. WHAT THE?!

My eyes were going out of my sockets in shock. There in the middle of a group of girls was the prince of Konoha himself, Hyuuga Neji, strapped down and tied to a chair. Poor him. I could never stand that kind of "loving" attention from a group of obsessive fan girls. Tsk. tsk. tsk.

Oh well might as well leave him there. It's not like he's asking for help…

"Help me!!" I heard him scream out.

Well, It's not like he's asking for my help.

"You with the pink shirt! Help Me!"

There's a lot of girls with pink shirts here…and they all say "I love Neji!" (sweatdrop)

"You, the girl with the two buns on her head with a lot of stuff. HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEE!!"

T guess I have no choice. Sigh. I cracked my fist and charged at the fangirl mob.

-Neji's P-o-V-

Within 3 seconds of waiting, the fight was over. I untied the ropes tying me to a chair. I really hate to do this but hear goes. In saying that with one hit with the jyuuken I knocked her out.


	3. Licking, Gayness & Staying

-Start-

-Start-

-Neji's P-o-V-

I had to knock her out. I couldn't risk people more people knowing that I was there.

_Man she's heavy…what is she eating?! _ I thought looking down on her face while I carry her in my arms, bridal style. I saw that the bag she was holding, that I thought was groceries, was really a bag filled with weapons. _How interesting._ Never in my life here in Konoha have I seen a girl with weapons, who would have thought most of them are weak anyway and have nothing capable to do. Konoichi here are rare only a few are worthy of praise like the Legendary Sannin Tsunade. Even then, I doubt she's strong.

I carried her to the Castle of Konoha where the royal family live. I crept silently toward one of the guest rooms right beside my room and laid her down in the king-sized bed. The room was pink decorated with a border that has kunais. It suits her nicely. Her weapons were put aside her bed so she won't have to be crazy looking for it everywhere in this huge place. After all. I don't want the maids cowering before her and making a seen.

-Tenten's P-o-V-

_Hmmmmmm this pillow is sooo comfy!! So Warm! So fluffy! _ I cuddled close to my pillow not wanting to wake up….soooo sleepy….. –wiggle, wiggle- _Huh? Don't leave!! _ I licked my pillow so it will be mine.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LICK ME!!"

"WHERE THE HELL AM I" I screamed back slowly waking up.

"WHO ARE YOU?!

"WELL WHO ARE _YOU_?!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!"

"NO! YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!"

"Ok…this isn't going to get anywhere." I guy with long-ish hair said to me.

"Nope!" I agreed.

We both sighed together, I didn't look back at him for about five minutes. Then it clicked to me. The guy who I accidentally licked was Prince Neji (ooopsie), He was lying down next to me (double oopsie). My choices are: A) He likes me B) He enjoys sleeping with girls or C) He's gay. I looked back at him with his long hair…..Yep! He's gay!

-Neji's P-o-V-

She was looking at me weirdly and I just remembered that she needs to leave soon, for my "fiancé" is going to visit tomorrow and preparations have to be made. Not like I want it to. She could just stay in the stables for all I care.

" You need to leave" I said bluntly.

"Oh, ok" she replied.

I saw a sad look in her face… Ugh. And she just had to be cute about it!

" Alright, what's your name_." Come on Neji control yourself…_

"Tenten." She sniffled. _Don't give in Neji._

"You can….." _Don't do it!!_

"Hmmm?" she looked up at me. _DON'T DO IT!!_

" You can stay here…if you want, Tenten." _You did it….-sigh_

I saw a smile in her face. It suits her more than a frown. Aww. Man. I'm getting soft.

" You need to stay here and not cause trouble got it?" I said harshly.

I left her room and left her alone with a slam of the door.


End file.
